Stella's Story
by sparklegirl2101
Summary: This is Stella's Story, and what her life would be like if she wasn't Lucy. She is just a normal 8 year old, with rare powers. Nothing's abnormal about that!


**This is a story of Stella's life, instead of her being Lucy, she is just Stella, the 8-year-old member of Fairy Tail. Enjoy! This is all in Stella's POV. It's after the Edolas arc. Sorry for the fat chapters, anywhere there is a long space is the end of a paragraph.**

Hi! I'm Stella Lockman, and im only 8 years old. This is my story, and what happened in my life. I had a spell put on me, so now I'll live my life as an 8-year-old. I had a wonderful sensei, Kiara, and she taught me sword and dagger skills. I know how to ride a horse, and my hearing and smelling is really good too. I'm an expert at disguise, and I happen to be a mage. I use an ancient magic, called Phoenix Magic. I have fire magic, and I can do some of the stuff a dragon slayer can. But im not one of those.  
I love being warm, so I wear many layers. My usual attire is a cute dress, any color (Today is Lime green) with an elbow length shirt (Today is a pretty sky blue) with matching leggings. My converses are usually the color of my dress, and a headband is always on my head. It's from my sensei. Red and Gold flames. Beautiful! It complies with my brown, long, wavy hair very good. I always have it in a braid, though. People also think my onyx-gray eyes are enchanting.  
I'm also very shy. If im in a huge crowd, I blush until my face is scarlet and I stutter. Some think its funny. Not me. I don't have any friends, I always move before I can make any. I was hoping to join a guild, but, I still havent found one yet.  
Did I mention that im running my heart out in the middle of a dark, scary forest? Well, a huge pink bunny is chasing me through the forest. And don't get me wrong. It's not cute when its 10 feet tall and with saber sharp teeth. Especially with the bunny puff-ball of a tail. Yeah, the poofs were replaced with spikes. "Oh no. There goes some forest. Here comes pink bunny!" I sang under my breath. You might be wondering why im not shooting flames at the Godzilla bunny. Well, I would. If it wasnt so scary. And I would stop running, but then it will hurt me. So im just running here. Not getting hurt.  
My sensei taught me that you need to be aware of everything, never leave any detail out. So my sight, hearing and smelling would dumbfound you. Especially my sword skills. I ran until I hit a clearing. There was a mountain of dirt and rock surrounding it. Probably from a landslide. So my options were A) turn around and be eaten by a bunny, B) climb the mountain or C) scream at the top of my lungs in hope someone heard. I chose C. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HELP!" I screamed as loud as I could. I heard loud footsteps headed this way. Thanking the universe for my luck, I ducked a swinging bunny tail of doom.  
"Hey! Are you okay?" I heard a woman's voice yell. I looked up to see a group of people, one with strange pink hair. The bunny swung another tail attack at me, and I flew across the clearing onto one of the mountains of dirt. My body ached, and I was too sore to move. My eyes were closed, and I was too tired to open them. I heard a bunch of peculiar sounds, like "Open, gate of the Lion, Leo!" or "Requip: Purgatory Armor!" and "Ice make: Lance!". But what was most peculiar was when the area got dangerously hot, and I felt very comfortable. I heard the bunny roar "RRRRRAAAAAAWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRR R" and a loud thump. I heard the strangers cheering, and then they fell silent. I felt their heavy footsteps coming toward me.  
"Hello? Are you okay?" I heard a male voice ask, and my shoulders were lifted up and shaken. I summoned the strength to open my eyes, and saw a pretty lady with red hair over me, probably the one that shook me. She let out a sigh of relief, and let go of me. She backed away, and there were 4 people around me, and a blue flying cat. "What's your name? I'm Natsu, this is Erza, Gray, and Lucy. Oh, and the cat is Happy." The pink haired man, Natsu, said. "Well, im Stella. And thanks, really. I didn't want to get eaten by Godzilla." I said, looking at the fallen, scorched pink bunny. The people burst out laughing. I eventually joined them, but stopped quickly. It hurt too much! "Hey, you're funny Stella." The other man, Gray said. The others nodded. "Thanks." I replied, and looked at the blond's hand. I saw a strange stamp.  
"What's that?" I asked, pointing at the stamp on the girl, Lucy's hand. "Oh, its my guild mark. We are all part of Fairy Tail." She answered proudly. My eyes widened, and I almost jumped with excitement. Well, I did, but stopped again, it still hurt. "Oh, right! You were hit by the tail! Are you okay?" Gray asked hurriedly. "Well, not at all! I'm little miss Sally Sunshine over here on my lovely bed of dirt and rocks!" I said sarcastically, in a false sweet voice. Natsu, Lucy, Erza and Happy burst out laughing, while Gray looked sheepish. "Wow man, you got served by a kid!" Natsu shouted, between fits of laughter. "What did you say, Flame Brain?" Gray asked. "You heard me, Ice Princess!" Natsu shot back. They started a fist fight, and I couldn't help but giggle. Erza turned towards them, and they went into some sorta buddy mode. "Well, you seemed happy when I told you about Fairy Tail." Lucy said. I nodded, and said "I wanted to join a guild, but I couldn't find one nearby." Erza and Lucy looked at each other, smiling. "BOYS! We're taking Stella here back to the guild with us." Erza said, and the boys saluted her. I tried to laugh, but coughed instead. "Stella, can you get up?" Lucy asked. I did, and brushed off my dress. "Your outfit is pretty." Erza said. I smiled, and started walking with them.  
I learned more about them, and when I found out Natsu was a fire Dragon Slayer, I froze in my tracks. Everyone turned to me. "Are you okay?' Natsu asked. I smiled. "I finally get to meet another fire mage." I whispered. Everyone looked shocked, except Natsu. He was jumping up and down asking what I ment. "I mean what I say.' I said simply. "SHOW ME!" He demanded. I sighed, and ignited my hands. The group looked at me with wide eyes, and I blushed. Yup, stinking shyness had to kick in. "WOW! Can I taste your fire? You can taste mine!" he asked excitedly. I threw him some, and he chompped it like candy. "Mmmmm... your's tastes good. What kind of magic do you use?" He asked. "Phoenix magic." I replied. "WOAH! THATS SUPPOSED TO BE LIKE, SUPER RARE AND STRONG MAGIC!" He exclaimed, and all the others could do was nod. "Well, it is strong. But I rarely use it." I said, looking to the ground. "Why? Shouldnt you be proud of having such a rare magic?" Gray asked, confusion plastered on his face.  
"Well, I am, but it reminds me of my sensei. She died a few months ago, and I really didn't want to go to an orphanage. She gave me my headband," I said, pointing to my head, "And she loved me like a daughter. She didnt teach me magic, she taught me ways to defend myself without magic. A phoenix taught me, but he died too." I said quietly. "Wait, did he disappear on July 7th, 777?" Natsu asked hurriedly. "No, he died April 21, 779." I replied, "And I know about the day the dragons disappeared. I met two other dragon slayers, they offered to take me to their guild. Sabertooth, I think. But I've heard rumors. They are bad, and I wouldn't join for my life." I said. The group looked relieved. I looked around, and said "I think we should get going. Its going to rain really soon." They looked up, and started running. Well good for me, I was an expert runner. I started off slow, and soon passed all of them. They led me to Magnolia, where I would join my first ever guild and make my first ever friends, and be a part of my first ever family.  
It started to rain as we entered the city, and I thought it was beautiful. Unlike other fire mages, I love water. Natsu seemed really unhappy, and I could tell it was because of the rain. "Natsu. Why are you sad?" Lucy asked, clearly oblivious despite the intelligence she showed. "The rain, weirdo." He replied thickly. I sighed, and bought an umbrella from a stand we passed by. "Here." I said, tossing it to him. "Gee, thanks!" He said happily, and marched straight forward. We stopped in front of a huge building, with Fairy Tail on a large sign on a gate. We walked in, and I almost got smushed by a brawl passing by. "HEY! WATCH IT! YOU ALMOST SQUISHED STELLA!" Natsu roared at the fight. He jumped in, punching everyone at least 10 times. When the fight was over (partly because Natsu knocked everyone out), Natsu led me to the bar, where a very pretty lady and a very short elf person were standing. 'Hey Mira, Gramps! We found this girl, she is Stella. She wanted to join a guild, so we took her with us!" Natsu exclaimed, causing everyone to turn this way.  
I blushed harder than ever. SO MANY PEOPLE! "Hi Stella, I'm Mirajane, but you can call me Mira. How are you?" The lady, Mira asked. She had pretty white hair and seemed very nice. "G-g-good.' I stuttered. I said it so quietly, im surprised I was even able to say it. "Awww... don't be shy! Everyone here is really nice." Lucy said coaxingly. I turned about 10 different shades of red, finally settling on scarlet. Seriously, my face could rival Erza's hair. "So, my dear, what kind of magic do you use?" The elf asked. "Are you Santa's elf?" I asked. I couldn't help myself! The guild burst into laughter. The elf chuckled, and patted my head. "No, child. I'm not an elf. What kind of magic do you use?" He asked again, and I looked down. "Phoenix magic...But Im really good at martial arts and using swords, that I rarely use it." Everyone was dumbfounded, and then came running up to me asking to show them. "Back away, I don't want to hurt you." I said. Everyone took a step back, waiting patiently for me to do my THING. I breathed deeply, and my whole body ignited in flame, and my eyes reflected the beauty. There were 'Ohh"s and 'Ahhh's from the crowd. I blushed heavily, and one person asked "How does she do that! Her face itself is on fire!" someone next to him smacked him over the head, and a brawl started almost immediately. "So Stella, where do you want your mark?" Mira asked. "Can I have it like Natsu's?" I asked innocently. Mira nodded, and I got my stamp. "Oi, Stella! Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Natsu yelled in my direction. "WELCOME TO FAIRY TAIL, STELLA!" The guild shouted, and I blushed heavily. "T-thanks." I mumbled. I knew I was going to have many adventures with my new friends. And I did.


End file.
